Sobre el lago congelado
by LovelyNessPotter
Summary: Una escena de celos sobre el lago del calamar gigante...así de cursi como todas las películas que Lily ama y que Scorpius odia (secretamente), pero después de todo, no está mal ser cursi sobre el lago…¿o sí?


**Disclaimer:**todo pertenece a Rowling

**_Este fic participa del Reto Especial "San Scorly" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._**

* * *

**_"Sobre el lago congelado."_**

Ya era tarde, muy tarde considerando que hasta sus bostezos hicieron eco en medio del pasillo del primer piso. Sus pasos casi lo guiaban sin que él los mandase, se frotaba los ojos a medida que salía al exterior del castillo. Sintió la brisa fría de la madrugada erizar su pálida piel y agradeció la precaución que tuvo en medio de lo cansado que estaba y se colocó el abrigo que su madre recientemente le había comprado.

Y ella estaba ahí, siempre llegaba primero, por más de que fueran las tres de la mañana, que el frío de la madrugada invernal sea brusco e incluso por más de que eran grandes las posibilidades de que los pillasen fuera de la cama. Su largo pelo pelirrojo se despeinaba a voluntad del viento y pensó que ni todas las pocas cosas lindas que había visto, superaba a la belleza de Lily Luna Potter.

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado- le sonrió débilmente para luego tumbarse a su lado. Ella simplemente buscó a tientas su mano y las entrelazó, sin musitar palabra.

Y es que eran raras las veces en las que él recibía una carta, solamente para citarlo a un inusual encuentro junto al lago del calamar gigante. Vamos, no era capaz de cuestionar a Lily, pero si pensaba en lo extraño que le parecía que la pelirroja quisiese abandonar su sala común en la madrugada, arriesgarse a perder su perfecto expediente limpio de castigos, solamente para encontrarse con él a solas.

Y no es que el fuese un mal alumno y salir de su sala común sin ser visto era algo que no le interesaba, pero por Lily, sería capaz de hasta ser comido por el calamar que habitaba en el lago.

Siguieron en silencio, decidió recostar su cabeza en las piernas de la chica que ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada que probase que realmente estaba despierta…porque si lo estaba… ¿o no?

-Lily- sacudió su hombro y se acercó a su cara, blanca y llena de pecas, así de perfecta era ella- ¿Estas despierta?-

Un segundo. Dos, tal vez incluso diez; pero Lily seguía mirando el lago congelado como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando en rápidos movimientos sostuvo su cara con ambas manos y le plantó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Si estuviera durmiendo… ¿realmente esperas que te respondiera que si?- rio suavemente y no pudo contenerse de devolverle el gesto, porque si bien muchas cosas en Honeydukes eran dulces y suaves, los labios de Lily lo eran mil veces más.

-¿Me vas a decir porque me citaste aquí, a esta hora?-

-¿Es que ahora no puedo citarme con mi novio cuando quiera?- la miró como diciendo "es en serio", porque bien ambos estaban locos, era bastante loco encontrarse en pleno invierno en las afueras del castillo. Lily suspiró y le despeinó el pelo rubio del chico, obligándolo a volver a acostarse- Creo que sabes él porque quiero hablar contigo a solas…ya sabes, sin mis primos y mis hermanos cuchicheando cerca.

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?- se incorporó ante las quejas de ella- En mi defensa, siento no haberte acompañado a clases esta mañana, Zabini y Albus se pasaron molestándome con estupideces todo el día y no me pude librar de ellos y…

-No, no es eso Scorpius yo…- lo volvió a empujar para que quedase acostado, pero esta vez ella también se recostó en el piso cubierto de nieve, ignorando lo helado que se sentía su cuerpo- Ayer no me dio tiempo, y no he podido dormir dándole vueltas a todo en mi cabeza, y yo sabía que esto pasaría, es más, te entiendo, o quiero pensar que te entiendo…no te guardo rencor, porque sé que tienes tus motivos y no soy nadie para juzgarte Scorpius pero yo solo…quiero que sepas que has sido y eres una persona demasiado importante en mi vida aunque no lo creas, y eso no va a cambiar de un día al otro, pero realmente duele Scorpius, verte a ti duele.

-Espera espera un momento Lily…- las últimas palabras lo alertaron ¿Qué estupidez había hecho ahora para que su novia le hablase de esa manera? ¿Estaba terminando con él?- No te sigo, y perdón la pregunta pero… ¿de qué hablas? Y en verdad lo siento si no me di cuenta de algo estúpido que hice pero creo que me estoy portando bastante bien hasta ahora ¿o no?-

-No creí que sería tan difícil que lo admitieses- en un par de movimientos Lily quedó parada, justo en frente del lago congelado, la luna proyectándose en lo amplio que era lo apacible de las aguas y la pelirroja dándole la espalda, ocultándose de él- Vi la forma en que la mirabas hoy…

-¿A quién? ¿A Albus? ¡Por Merlín Lily! Si te refieres a Mcgonagall te diré que todo habitante del sexo masculino le mira con asco ¡imagínate cuantos años tendrá!- imitó los movimientos de la chica que seguía dándole la espalda y se paró tras ella, casi sin respirar, para no alterarla más.- Dime que sucede de malo, no te entiendo.

-Yo sé que en la primera semana que empezamos a salir tu sentías algo por…ya sabes quién- se cruzó de brazos y suspiró- y tal vez en la segunda también pero… ¿ahora Scorpius? ¡Realmente pensé que lo habías superado!

Rose Weasley. Era el pequeño gran problema en toda su relación. Por supuesto que ya había pasado por escenas de celos, desconfianza e intensas peleas con Lily por Rose, pero exactamente en las últimas semanas no había compartido con la prefecta de Ravenclaw nada más que un simple "Hola" para compartir grupo en algunas clases y leves asentimientos de cabeza cuando la veía cerca de Lily. ¿Por qué ahora sacaba a relucir a su ex novia si ellos dos acababan de celebrar dos dichosos años de relación?

-Mira Lily.- se arriesgó a pasar sus brazos por su cintura y la abrazo desde atrás, apoyando su mentón en sus hombros- ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que eres la única a la que quiero en mi vida?

-Si me quisieses tanto como dices, no hubieras siquiera mirado a Rose cuando los libros que tenía en la mano se le cayeron ¡Pero no, Oh destino! –Retiró bruscamente sus manos de su cintura y avanzó un paso más, apoyando sus pies sobre el lago congelado- Tuviste que recoger los benditos libros, y tuviste que tomar su mano y apartar los mechones de cabello de su cara ¡que coincidencia que todo haya sucedido en mis narices!

Así que todo eso era. Hace un par de días había ayudado a Rose, al salir de la biblioteca con unos pesados diccionarios de Runas, y puede que la vida le haya jugado una mala pasada, e incluso que el karma le estaba volviendo a afectar ¿Por qué no podía simplemente seguir su camino e ignorar a la chica? ¡Ah claro! No se puede cuando la voz de reproche de su madre en su cabeza le decía que no importa que tan mal le cayese una chica; jamás, y óigase JAMAS se deja a una dama cargar con su propio peso en objetos y menos si estos se le caen por accidente. ¿Y cómo él iba a saber que Rose tomaría su mano como agradecimiento y luego su mano inconscientemente le arreglase el cabello como años atrás lo hacía? Y menos iba a saber en los problemas que se metería con su celosa novia, (y añadiendo) prima de su ex.

-Escúchame bien Lily- dio un par de pasos, manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de la chica que miraba sus botas como si fueran lo más interesante- A veces no nos aguantamos. Pero en el fondo ¿sabes qué pasa? Que me cuesta mucho decirte que conocerte me cambió la vida ¿y sabes que es más difícil de decirte? Que me la cambio para muchísimo mejor. Yo nunca había tenido nadie como tú, ni siquiera Rose, que fue nada más que una relación del pasado ¡Y ya pasó! Lo único que yo quiero ahora eres tú, y pensaba que sería así para siempre…pero ahora pienso que no, que tal vez quiera seguir no diciéndote las cosas, sacándote de quicio de esta forma en la que estas ahora- se interrumpió a sí mismo para darle un codazo, lo que hizo que la chica sonriese por entre la bufanda que escondía su boca- y me encantaría seguir haciéndolo para un tiempo mucho más largo, solo si tú me dejas seguir siendo yo, el magnífico tonto Scorpius Malfoy.

Y así era él. De tonto inmaduro a decirle cosas como esas ¿es que no tenía ni un poquito de piedad de su acelerado corazón? Y es que tal vez eso era lo que más amaba de él; esa manera de decirle tantas cosas a la vez, solo cuando realmente necesitaba decirlo, no gastando palabras en vano y sacándoles el sentido. Solo así, en momentos extraños como ese, junto al lago congelado y su novio respetando el espacio que sabía que necesitaba se daba cuenta de lo afortunada que era. Por eso rompió un poco más la distancia, cuidando de no resbalarse sobre el lago y se posicionó frente a él, que la observaba con precaución, esperando lo peor.

-No esperaba enamorarme de ti- acomodó su bufanda y su cabello lo mandó hacia atrás, permitiéndose ser observada atentamente por dos ojos grises que sonreían en medio de la oscuridad.- Y no creo que tu lo hayas previsto tampoco, pero cuando te conocí no pude evitarlo. Para mí, el primer amor existe solo una vez y por eso cada momento que pasamos juntos queda en mi memoria. No puedo alejarme de ti, así como tampoco puedo verte lejos de mí, y menos con otra chica, y muchísimo peor con mi propia prima.

-Fue un malentendido Lily, no es lo que tú crees- mordió su labio y la miró implorante, ella sonrió por todo acto y avanzó un paso más hacia él, acortando distancia.

-Te creo-

-¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?- esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y entrelazó sus manos, sintiendo como ella se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios.

-Yo siempre estoy enojada contigo, Scorpius- y la besó. No como las veces en las que esperaban a que todos sus primos se fueran para unir sus labios rápidamente, ni tampoco como las veces en las que quedaban en la sala de menesteres o incluso en aulas abandonadas. La besó como si de su primer beso se tratase, cargado de sentimientos y un cosquilleo subiendo por el estómago de ambos. Y…un lago muy resbaladizo debajo de ellos.

¡PLAF! En un descuido las botas de tacón medio de Lily se incrustaron en el hielo y el equilibrio se perdió, dejando a ambos uno sobre el otro en medio del lago congelado. El la miraba con esos ojos que la hacían perder, mientras tanto ella se acostumbraba a que alguien a quien ella quisiese tanto sintiese lo mismo por ella. Un temblor los alarmó y rompieron su burbuja, entre risas y burlas el chico ayudó a la pelirroja a incorporarse, después de todo, congelado o no, un calamar gigante todavía habitaba en el fondo.

Sin decirse nada volvieron al castillo tomados de la mano,cuidandose a ambos de no ser pillados... así de cursi como todas las películas que a ella le gustaban y que él odiaba (secretamente), pero después de todo, no está mal ser cursi sobre el lago del calamar gigante…¿o sí?

* * *

_¿Les gustó? No soy gran fan de esta pareja (porque supongo ya se dieron cuenta que amo a Rose y Scorpius juntos) pero me agradó bastante escribir este fic (y no pude resistirme a hacer alusión a una relacion de Scor con Rose)_

_Pero ya que, el lugar que me asignaron (El lago del calamar gigante) me pareció buen lugar y bastante explotable para un encuentro en la noche...y más cuando el lago se congela jejj _

_No me queda nada más que decir que gracias por leerme y..._

**REVIEWS!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
